There are television applications that require multiple simultaneous channel reception and demodulation of television broadcasts. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a block diagram of an embodiment 100 that includes multiple demodulator integrated circuits 116 and 118 for a television receiver system. For the embodiment depicted, a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 includes two satellite television tuner integrated circuits (ICs) 106 and 108 that are configured to receive input radio frequency (RF) signals 104 for satellite broadcast. The PCB 102 also includes two television tuner ICs 112 and 114 that are configured to receive input RF signals 110 for terrestrial or cable television broadcasts. Tuned broadcast channel output signals are routed from each of the ICs 106, 108, 112, and 114 to each of the demodulator ICs 116 and 118, which are configured to demodulate satellite, cable, and/or terrestrial broadcast signals depending upon control signals 122 received from a host processor 120. The demodulators ICs 116/118 are configured to output demodulated signals, such as MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) transport streams, to the host processor 120.